Conociendo a mis heroes
by Dark Link Yagami
Summary: Una historia que la verdad no se porque escribi, pero quize arriesgarme a publicar... Aqui les cuento como conocí a los personajes de KOF en una reunion. Donde se esconden algunos secretos...
1. Chapter 1

**NOTA: LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA SON FICTICIOS Y SON PROPIEDAD DE SNK PLAYMORE, SOLO LA PRESENTE HISTORIA ES DE MI PROPIEDAD… **

**(Decidí entrar en la historia, a ver si no la riego :P)**

- No puede ser, espera, por favor, dejame explicarte – Se escuchaba la voz de una joven fuera de un restaurante de comida China.

- Y no vuelvas jamás por aquí – Una voz masculina resoonaba en el interior del restaurante.

Xiangfei caminaba cabizbaja entre las calles de South Town, en su rostro se notaba fácilmente la tristeza que sentía en ese momento. Y no era para menos: Acababa de ser despedida de su trabajo…

- Ese tonto de Lee, es un idiota, acaba de perder a su mesera estrella. Pero ya me rogará que vuelva. –

Entre insultos y rabietas no se dio cuenta que estaba a punto de tropezar de frente con un transeúnte que caminaba igual de distraído que ella (Yo)…

- ¡Ouch! Fijate por donde vas –

- Fijate tu, tonta – Respondí enojado, aunque después el enojo se transformó en emoción al reconocer a quien había tropezado conmigo.

- Espera, tu eres Xiangfei ¿cierto? –

- Si, y que con eso – Me contestó aún molesta.

- Oh, discúlpame por favor, soy un tonto. Mi nombre es George y soy un gran admirador tuyo. –

- ¿Admirador mio? – Preguntó extrañada

- Si, creo que eres una gran luchadora de King of Fighters – Respondí algo barbero XD

- ¡Ah! Con que es por eso, pues si, soy algo buena en lo que hago. –

- ¿Algo buena? No seas modesta, eres increíble. (Entre mas hablaba mas orgullosa se ponía)

- Como sea, gracias por el halago pero tengo que irme; hoy no ha sido un buen día y quiero irme a casa a comer y descansar. –

- No te preocupes – La interrumpí. – Te invito a comer, ¿aceptas mi invitación? –

Sus ojos brillaron de la emoción y rápidamente me dijo que si; aunque después lo lamentaría con mi billetera. Caminamos varias calles y poco después llegamos a un restaurante; casualmente donde trabajaba ella antes como mesera. Al voltear a verla su rostro cambió de alegría a triteza…

- ¿Qué te pasa Xiangfei? Pregunté algo preocupado.

- Lo que pasa es, que este es el restaurante en el que trabajaba y del que me acaban de despedir hoy. –

- ¿En serio, y por qué sucedió? Es más, me cuentas adentro. –

- Pero, Lee me dijo que ya volviera jamás aquí o me echaría a patadas. –

En ese momento llega un mensajero con un sobre para Xiangfei, se lo entrega y se va. El sobre estaba sellado con el símbolo "KOF", al ver el símbolo sus ojos brillaron de alegría, y yo decidí aumentar más su dicha…

- Espera aquí, ahora vuelvo. – Le dije mientras me dirigía al restaurante.

- ¿A dónde vas? No lograras que me dejen entrar. –

- Tú confía en mí. – Respondí seguro de mi mismo.

Unos minutos después salí del restaurante y tranquilamente la invité a pasar, al llegar a una mesa desocupada se nos acercó Lee nervioso…

- Aquí tienen las cartas, cuando estén listos para ordenar, personalmente yo los atenderé. –

- Gracias Lee, te puedes retirar. – Le dije con autoridad, Lee se retira rápidmente y Xiangfei me mira muy confundida.

- Oh, ¿No te dije que yo soy el dueño de este restaurante?

- ¡¿¡¿¡Que!

**N: NO TENIA NADA QUE HACER HOY Y SE ME OCURRIO ESCRIBIR SOBRE UNO DE MIS PERSONAJES FAVORITOS DE "KOF" TAL VEZ SE LES HAGA ALGO CONFUSO ESTE CAPT. PERO CONFORME AVANCEN LOS DEMAS LE ENTENDERAN MAS, ESPERO, PUES COMO LO ESCRIBIA CONFORME SE ME OCURRIAN LAS COSAS LA VERDAD YA NO SE COMO SEGUIR LOS DEMAS. SE AGRADECEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y SUS IDEAS PARA CONTINUAR EL SIGUIENTE CAPT.**

**SLU2!**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2: FAVOR CON FAVOR SE PAGA…**

- ¿En serio eres el dueño de este restaurante? –

- Si, es verdad. – Respondí tranquilamente

- Pero, nunca te había visto aquí. – No podía salir de su sorpresa.

- Lo que pasa es que soy dueño de una cadena de restaurantes; y pues soy un hombre muy ocupado. En fin, ya arregle tu asunto con Lee y puedes volver cuando quieras a trabajar aquí. –

- ¿De verdad? Muchas gracias George, quiero decir, jefe. – Dijo algo apenada.

- No te preocupes, George está bien. Y bueno, veamos que dice el sobre que te dio ese mensajero. –

- El sobre… ah sí el sobre, aquí lo tengo. Veamos (Comienza a leer): **"ESTIMADA SEÑORITA LI XIANGFEI, ESTA CORDIALMENTE INVITADA A UNA REUNION ESPECIAL PARA TODOS LOS PELEADORES DE KING OF FIGHTERS, DONDE SE TRATARAN TEMAS REFERENTES AL TORNEO QUE SE REALIZARÁ PROXIMAMENTE. LA REUNION SE LLEVARA A CABO EL DIA DE MAÑANA EN EL HOTEL "STARLIGHT" DE ESTA CIUDAD. CONTAMOS CON SERVICIO DE SPA Y RESTAURANTE. ESPERAMOS CONTAR CON SU VALIOSA PRESENCIA."**

**ATTE:**

**LOS ORGANIZADORES**

Sus ojos brillaban de la alegría…

- ¡No puedo creerlo, un nuevo torneo que emoción! –

- ¿Te gusta mucho pelear en estos torneos verdad? –

- Si, me gusta mucho, tanto como el dim sum. –

- (Esta es mi oportunidad) – Pensé – Bueno, como te dije, puedes regresar a trabajar aquí cuando quieras. Pero a cambio te quiero pedir un favor (muaja muaja). –

- ¿Un favor? ¡Yo no soy de esas! (¬¬). –

- ¡Como crees! - La interrumpí rápidamente – Es otro tipo de favor, lo que pasa es que soy un gran fan de KOF y quisiera que me ayudaras a conocer a los demás participantes :D . –

- ¿Pero como podrías entrar si es solo para participantes? – Me contestó.

- Bueno, en el sobre dice que tienen servicio de restaurante y ese restaurante también es mio. Si yo quiero voy, pero no me atrevo a llegar con ellos yo solo. Asi que ¿que dices? - Pregunté muy ilusionado.

- Mmmmmm está bien, lo que sea por mi jefe. – Respondió ella. – Mañana hablaré con ellos y te doy la respuesta. –

- Gracias – De repente llega la comida y mis ojos se abrieron tanto al ver lo que había pedido ella. O*O

- ¿Comemos? – Me dijo al instante que tomaba uno de los diez platos que le sirvieron a ella.

**(¡LO OLVIDE, COME DEMASIADO!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTA: LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA SON FICTICIOS Y SON PROPIEDAD DE SNK PLAYMORE, SOLO EL PERSONAJE QUE REPRESENTO YO Y LA PRESENTE HISTORIA SON DE MI PROPIEDAD… **

Al dia siguiente nos encontrábamos ya en el hotel STARLIGHT, Xiangfei me dijo que los peleadores dijeron que si a mi petición. Por supuesto que no cabia de la emoción, ¿o quien me va a negar que alguno de ustedes no estuvieran igual o todavía mas emocionados que yo si estuvieran en mi lugar? En fin, como tenia que arreglar unos asuntos del restaurante me despedi de Xiangfei…

- Bueno, tengo que arreglar unos asuntos y ahora regreso. –

- Esta bien jefe, nos vemos un rato mas, por mientras iré a registrarme en la recepción y esperare a Mai en el bar. – Dijo ella.

Estaba a punto de diriirme a mis labores cuando de pronto veo que comienzan a llegar los primeros peleadores: Iori, Athena, Joe y Robert. No pude contenerme; asi que dejé encargado de todo a uno de mis empleados de confianza y rápidamente me dirijí con ellos…

- Hola. – Les dije algo nervioso

- ¿Tu eres el botones? Pues lleva mi equipaje a la recepción. – Me respondió Joe

- No, - Respondí. – Soy el dueño del restaurante del hotel y soy un gran admirador de todos ustedes. –

- ¿En serio? Muchas gracias por tu apoyo we. – Me dijo Athena 3

- 0.0 ¡Iori Yagami! Eres mi favorito. – Le dije al pelirrojo

¬¬ (Imaginen la cara de los demás XD)

- Como sea, ¿No ha llegado Kusanagi? Tengo que asesinarlo. –

- Mmmmm no, aun no. – Respondí.

- ¿No quieres aprender algo de karate Kyokugen? – Me preguntó Robert.

- Tal vez luego. – Le dije. – Ammmm… pues (Silencio) ¿Y cómo les ha ido? –

- No me quejo.- Dijo Joe

- Arsh, de luxe. – Respondió Athena

- Que te importa. – Me dijo Iori molesto. En eso llegan más peleadores: King, Mai, Choi, Chang, Kim y Benimaru…

- ¿Y ustedes que hacen aquí parados? – Preguntó Benimaru

- Aquí, platicando con este we. – Dijo Athena

- ¿Y tú eres? – Mai se me quedó viendo pero no respondí; pues me quedé embobado mirando su belleza (°¬°)

- ¡Hola! Tierra a extraño. – Dijo King, al no tener respuesta rápida Iori se desespera y toma a Benimaru del cuello:

- ¡Tu, metrosexual! Donde esta Kusanagi, tengo que asesinarlo.

- Oigan tranquilos, tranquilos, ¿Por qué no se registran y pasan a mi restaurante? Esta comida será especial. – Les dije para tranquilizarlos.

- ¿Alguien dijo comida? – Xiangfei llegó como rayo desde el bar al escuchar esa frase.

- (¡Oh no! ¿Qué acabo de decir?) – Pensaba arrepentido.

- Aceptamos con gusto. – Dijo amablemente Kim.

- Bueno, los espero. – Dije emocionado pensando en la gran oportunidad de conocerlos mejor (muaja muaja)

**N: SE ACEPTAN JITOMATES, HUEVOS Y SAPOS SI NO LES GUSTO ESTE CAPITULO… YA LOS MEJORARE CONFORME AVANCE, ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS PARA ENRIQUECER LA HISTORIA.**


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4: EN EL RESTAURANTE**

**NOTA: GRACIAS A VOCAGIRL MIKU, VIKA YAGAMI Y PZIIKOLOK D' YAGAMI**** POR SUS REVIEWS… PUES HE DECIDIDO INVITAR A MI FIC A DOS DE ELLAS: VIKA Y PZIIKOLOK, SI ALGUIEN MAS QUIERE ENTRAR ME AVISAN Y CON GUSTO LOS ACOMODO :B**

Ya en el restaurante pude admirar la cantidad de peleadores que asistieron a la reunión; podía ver que se encontraban desde los mas carismáticos, hasta los mas tenebrosos. Desde Athena la mas fresa, Yamazaki el mas sanguinario, Iori es mejor de todos, hasta Duo Lon el mas extraño. Era un sueño hecho realidad para mi, no cabia de la emoción, hasta que me decidi y llame a dos de mis socias estrellas: VIKA Y PZIIKO (Espero que no te enojes porque te llamé asi ).

- ¿En serio están allí contigo?- Me preguntaba Pziiko dando saltos de felicidad (Eso imagino, pues estábamos hablando por teléfono XD).

- Claro, lánzate para el hotel Starlight, pero avisale a Vika que también venga, si no me matará por no haberle avisado a ella también. –

- Esta bien, nos vemos en quince minutos en tu restaurante; y que no se te olvide dejarme una mesa cerca de Iori ehhhh. –

- Mmmmmmm, trataré, pero dense prisa. –

Pziiko colgó el teléfono y a los cinco minutos ya estaban en la recepción del hotel (¿¡¿¡¿¡¿¡¿¡¿Que no me habían dicho quince?) Me acerqué a ellas para saludarlas pero…

- Chicas como… - No terminé de saludar, pues solo les vi el polvo que dejaron al entrar al restaurante. ¬¬

- Aaaaawwwww, allí están Iori, Leona, Chizuru y Shingo. - Decía Pziiko.

- Mira también Kula y K', pero no entiendo por qué no están sentados en la misma mesa. – Decía Vika algo desilusionada.

- Chicas, tranquilas, en un momento podrán estar con ellos. Pero primero déjenme pasar a saludarlos. –

- ¡Como que tú primero! (:) ¡Vamos contigo! – Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

- Esta bien, pero nada de lanzarceles al cuello o preguntas de ¿Te quieres casar conmigo Iori? ó ¡Shingo te amoooooooo!. –

- Como sea, vamos. - Dijo Vika emocionada.

Tomé una copa y la golpeé con una cuchara (¿Iba a hacer un brindis o qué?) tratando de llamar la atención de los presentes, después comencé con mi discurso…

- Buenos días estimados invitados, muchas gracias por aceptar mi invitación, aunque de todas maneras tenían que venir a comer aquí porque los organizadores pagarán todo. (¬¬: Todos hicieron esa expresión) Espero que los platillos que se les servirán en unos momentos sean de su deleite, y sin más, disfruten su comida y su estancia en este hotel. Con su permiso. –

- Espero que me traigan caviar. – Dijo Athena

- Yo quiero una hamburguesa. – Dijo Terry

(¿?¿?¿?¿?)

- ¡Terry! ¿Dónde está tu clase? – Exclamó Mary roja de la vergüenza.

- Yo quiero asesinar a Kusanagi. – Dijo Iori.

- ¡Yo quiero una orden de todo! – Gritó Xiangfei.

- ¡0.0! – (Todos)

Mientras discutían, en la cocina yo trataba de llegar a un acuerdo con mis dos socias:

- Chicas, calma, esta bien, pero al menos dejen que coman de los peleadores. –

- Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias. – Respondieron.

¿QUIEREN SABER QUE ME PIDIERON MIS SOCIAS? ¿TERRY TENDRA SU HMBURGUESA? ¿IORI ASESINARA A KUSANAGI? ¿QUE TIENE QUE VER ESTO CON LA HISTORIA? NO SE PIERDAN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO…

**N: VIKA Y PZIIKO, ESPERO ME DIGAN QUE LES PARECIO SU DEBUT EN MI FIC, SI ALGO NO LES GUSTO O QUIEREN AGREGARLES MAS COSAS, NO OLVIDEN MANDARME SUS REVIEWS ASI COMO LOS DEMAS LECTORES ESPEROSUS COMENTARIOS.**

**SLU2!**


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5: LOS ENCIMOSOS**

**NOTA: ALGUIEN MAS SE UNE A LOS FANS DE KOF: VOCAGIRL MIKU, ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE COMO TE ACOMODE EN LA HISTORIA SOLO QUE EN ESTE CAPITULO NO APARECERAS , ESPERO QUE SI APAREZCAS EN EL PROXIMO, ME AVISAS QUE QUIERES QUE LE PONGA O LE CAMBIE A TU PERSONAJE. SI ALGUIEN MAS QUIERE ENTRAR, CREO QUE SOLO AGREGARE A DOS PERSONAS MAS O YA VERE QUE PIENSO; ASI QUE HAGAN SUS PETICIONES. AHHHH GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS…**

Despues de una bien regada comida, nuestros héroes (y también villanos) favoritos, descansaban en sus mesas charlando amenamente, o eso pensaba. Mientras charlaban yo observaba lo que pasaba con ellos: Athena criticando los manteles, Iori le lanzaba miradas marca moriras a Kyo, Angel no se le quitaba de encima a K9999, mientras Nameless lo miraba con una cara de ¿Qué tiene el que no tenga yo? (Ustedes entienden ¿no?). Leona no decía nada, solo tenia una mirada de °¬° viendo a Iori que vestia una camiseta de resaque, Chin solo tomaba sake mientras le daba zapes a Kensou para que se comportara, pues estaba peleando con Bao. Ash se hacia una manicura e intercambiaba tips de belleza con Benimaru, Kim y Jhun buscaban a Chang y Choi; pues se habían escapado y K' se escondia de Kula entre las mesas. En fin todos estaban ocupados en sus cosas; asi que decidimos actuar…

- Dense prisa, todos ya terminaron de comer, ahora es cuando. – Les decía a mis socias, que no encontraban cuando entrar a conocerlos.

- Ya se habían tardado. – Vika estaba desesperada

- Siiiiii, ya quiero que Iori y Leona me den sus autógrafos. – Respondió Pziiko

- Bueno, bueno, ya vamos pues, pero no sean tan obvias ehhh. Nos vamos a dividir. ¿Quién irá primero con Iori? –

- ¡YOOOOOOOOOO! – Mis oídos estaban a punto de reventar al escuchar el grito de mis dos amigas al mismo tiempo.

- Mmmmmm, creo que lo dejaremos al ultimo. Cada uno irá con un peleador diferente y ya veremos que hacer con Iori. –

- Esta bien. – Dijo Pziiko – Yo ire primero con Chizuru. –

- Y yo con Vice (Asi estaré mas cerca de Iori muaja muaja) – Decia Vika con una mirada malvada.

- Y yo con… awwwwwww, con Leona. – No podía esperar acercarme a ella.

**CON PZIIKO:**

**- Hola Chizuru. –**

**- Hola. – **Respondió algo extrañada.

**- No pude evitar venir a saludarte, mi nombre es Pziiko y soy socia del restaurante, y una gran admiradora tuya. –**

**- Oh si? Pues muchas gracias, y dime, ¿en que te puedo servir?**

**- Pues me gustaría saber mas sobre ti. Dime ¿Qué se siente tener el peso de salvar a todo el mundo del mal? –**

**- Pues… no me quejo, es mi deber como guardiana del espejo sagrado. Lo malo es que cada vez que debo salvar al mundo tengo que soportar a esos dos pesados de Yagami y Kusanagi. ¿No se pueden llevar bien aunque sea un momento? – **

**- Arsh no veo de que te quejas we. Solo has salvado al mundo tres veces. Imaginate a nosotros que los hemos soportado toooodos los años con sus peleas. – **Dijo Athena algo aburrida.

**- Si, es cierto, sus peleas han provocado que muchos los odiemos hasta querer matarlos. Sobre todo a Yagami. – **Interrumpió Billy en la plática.

**- Bueno, si. Pero no me van a negar que son lindos, sobre todo Iori °¬°. – Dijo Pziiko.**

**- ¡Claro que no! Kyo es el más hermoso de todos. – **Respondió Athena enojada.

- ¿**En serio piensas eso? ¡Pensé que me querías a mi! –** Decía Kensou mientras rompía a llorar.

- **Mi maestro es el mejor de todos, y es mas parecido; después de el soy yo. – **Shingo entró en la plática defendiendo a su maestro.

- **¡Shingo! Pero qué guapo estás. – **Exclamó Pziiko

- **Oye, ¿que no querías saber más sobre mi? – **Dijo Chizuru un poco celosa.

**- Oh si, es cierto, pero pues… ya que están todos en la platica que mejor que conocerlos a todos no crees? – **(Siguen en la platica)

**CON VIKA:**

**- Mmmmmm ¿Vice? –**

**- Si, que quieres? – **Respondió Vice malhumorada.

**- Woao, si que eres fría y temible. –**

**- Asi soy yo. – **Contestó la chica de cabello castaño.

- **Asi somos las dos. –** Interrumpió una chica rubia con mirada fija en Vika.

- **Mature, no entres en las conversaciones ajenas. – **Le decía Vice.

- **No no no no, esta bien, de todos modos también pensaba preguntarle a ella. – **Respondió Vika aprovechando la intromisión de Mature para preguntar sobre Iori.

- ¿**Y que se siente ser asesinas a sangre fría? –**

**- Pues , no se siente nada. – **Dijo Mature – **Para eso fuimos entrenadas desde pequeñas; siendo miembros de los Hakesshu es nuestra naturaleza odiar a los humanos. –**

**- Que emocionante, ustedes son rudas y peligrosas. Por cierto, ¿No está Iori con ustedes? –**

De pronto Vika sintió un fuerte jalón de cabellos que la hicieron apartarse de las chicas asesinas: Era yo que me di cuenta de sus perversas intenciones…

**- Quedamos que a Iori lo veriamos entre los tres. No hagas una mala jugada o Pziiko pensará que estoy de acuerdo contigo y nos irá mal. –**

**- Esta bien, entonces iré con Kim. – (¡Por poco lo consigo!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 6: LOS ORGANIZADORES**

**NOTA: HOLA A TODOS! GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS… PUES EN ESTE CAPITULO SE UNEN TRES PERSONAS MAS: VOCAGIRL MIKU, TEO DASH DIAMOND Y GOTHICLOLI PATITO DIAMOND, BIENVENIDOS Y ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE COMO LOS ACOMODÉ EN LA HISTORIA…**

Vika se fue directamente con Kim, refunfuñando por no haber logrado "Sus perversas intenciones" (XD). Yo me fui inmediatamente de donde estaba Vika, pues Vice y Mature tenían una cara de aplastarme y encajarme las uñas, así que me fui despavorido directo con °¬° Leona

**CONMIGO:**

**- Hola Leona – **Le dije a la soldado

- **... – **Dijo Leona

**- Emmmm ¿Cómo has estado? –**

**- … - **Dijo Leona

-** ¿Te pasa algo? ¿O por qué no me contestas? **Le pregunté

- **... –** Dijo Leona

- **¡Mira allí esta Iori! – **Grité

**- ¡Donde, donde! – **Leona volteaba de un lado para otro.

**- ¿No que no volteabas? –**

**- ¡¿Y tú qué quieres? – **Me dijo casi estrangulándome

**- Espera, discúlpame, no te molestes; como no me contestabas fue lo único que se me ocurrió para llamar tu atención. –**

**- Oh, entonces discúlpame, pero no tenias que hacer ese tipo de bromas. – **Respondió más tranquila.

**- No pude evitarlo, tengo muchas ganas de conocerte, eres mi peleadora favorita de KOF. –**

**- Gracias por el halago, pero a mi no me llama mucho la atención eso de los admiradores. – **Me dijo algo cortante.

**- Bueno, entiendo eso, aunque mi admiración es mas por tu valentía y tu coraje al pelear, y por tus ganas de seguir adelante a pesar de todo lo que has vivido. –**

**- Nadie sabe en realidad lo que he vivido, y es asunto mio. –**

**- Esta bien, disculpa no quize ser tan entrometido. –**

**- No te preocupes, pero no quiero tocar el tema de nuevo, mejor hablemos deotra cosa. Mmmmmmm ¿Asi que eres el dueño de este restaurante? –**

**- Si – **Respondí, e iba a seguir explicándole cuando de pronto se acerca Iori y se interpone en nuestra plática…

**- ¿Y tú qué haces aquí con ella? –**

**- Pues solo estaba saludándola; soy un gran admirador de ella. –**

**- Que casualidad, y decías lo mismo de mí. – **Me contestó con un tono irónico.

**- Es la verdad, tú eres mi peleador favorito hombre y ella lo es en la versión femenina. Pero dime, que haces aquí tu? – **Habia descubierto sus intenciones.

**- Ah, este yooo… estoy buscando a Kusanagi, tengo que asesinarlo. –**

De pronto, sentí ahora yo no uno, si no dos jalones al mismo tiempo. Pues Vika y Pziiko se dieron cuenta de que Iori estaba conmigo y pensaron mal el motivo de su presencia conmigo.

**- ¡Eres un tramposo! No querías que nos acercáramos a Iori y tú rompes tu promesa. – **Me reclamó Vika.

**- Esperen, no fue mi culpa, Iori fue el celoso que se acercó al ver que estaba con Leona. –**

**¬¬ - Está bien, te creemos. **Dijo Pziiko.

- **Y bien, ahora que, aún quiero conocer a Malin y a Hinako. – **Les dije.

**- Y yo a K' y a Kyo. – **Dijo Vika

- **Yo a Iori. – **Dijo Pziiko con un tono burlón.

De pronto nos interrumpió una voz que se escuchaba a la entrada del restaurante…

**- Buenas tardes estimados peleadores de KOF, muchas gracias por su presencia, en unos minutos más se les esperará en la sala de conferencias del hotel para hablar sobre el próximo torneo que se realizará dentro de un mes. Sin mas que decir por el momento nos retiramos los organizadores del torneo: VOCAGIRL MIKU, TEO DASH DIAMOND Y GOTHICLOLI PATITO DIAMOND, es un gusto saludarlos y nos vemos en unos momentos mas. Con su permiso. –**

**- Mmmmmm, hay algo conocido en esos organizadores, pero no se que es. – **Les dije a mis socias.

- **¿Cómo que? – **Preguntó Pziiko extrañada.

- **No se por qué, pero yo también creo que los he visto en otro lado. ¡Ya sé! ¿Porqué no no los seguimos de cerca? Así descubriremos quienes son. –**

Mientras tanto en el Pen House del hotel…

**- El plan va funcionando perfectamente, y espero que siga asi. – **Teo Dash les decía a sus compañeras.

- **Si, al fin mi sueño se hará realidad. - **Respondió Patito

**- Pero recuerden, daremos el siguiente paso después de la reunión. Aunque, quien sabe si es mi imaginación, pero me pareció ver a Dark Link aquí en el hotel. – **Dijo Vocagirl miku.

**- ¿Dark Link? Es extraño, me pregunto que hará aquí, pero debemos ser discretos ¿Entendido? – **Advirtió Teo Dash

¿QUE TRAMARAN LOS ORGANIZADORES? ¿LOGRAREMOS DESCUBRIRLOS MIS SOCIAS Y YO? ¿POR QUÉ YA NO SE ME OCURRE NADA QUE PREGUNTAR? ESPEREN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO…

**N: VOCAGIRL MIKU, TEO DASH DIAMOND Y GOTHICLOLI PATITO DIAMOND, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO SU DEBUT EN MI FIC, USTEDES ME DIRAN QUE QUIEREN QUE LE QUITE O LE PONGA A SUS PERSONAJES, DE HECHO OLVIDE MENCIONAR QUE TEO DASH Y GOTHICLOLI SERAN HERMANOS EN LA HISTORIA, POR LA RAZON DE SU APELLIDO (DIAMOND). SI NO ESTAN DE ACUERDO ME AVISAN Y CAMBIO LA HISTORIA**

**ESPERO SUS REVIEWS…**


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO 7: LA REUNION**

Era el momento de la reunión convocada por los organizadores del torneo. Gracias a mis influencias con el dueño del hotel pudimos entrar para ver como quedaba arreglado todo, pero entramos con discreción para que los organizadores no se dieran cuenta que nos encontrábamos allí. Aún teníamos que descubrir de quienes se trataban en realidad…

**- Recuerden que tenemos que vigilar a los organizadores, sigo pensando que los he visto en algún otro lado. – **Les decía a mis compañeras.

**- Está bien te ayudaremos. – **Respondió Vika

**- Miren, ya se acercan, guardemos silencio y veremos que pasa. – **Nos interrumpió Pziiko.

En ese momento entran Teo Dash, Patito y Vocagirl hasta el escenario del auditorio, haciendo una señal de silencio. Cuando todo queda tranquilo comienza Teo Dash a hablar:

**- Buenas tardes a todos, gracias por acompañarnos en esta reunión, donde como dijimos hace unos momentos se tratarán temas referentes al próximo torneo. Donde se darán cuenta de algunos cambios que serán muy interesantes. –**

**- ¿Qué tipo de cambios? Es algo muy raro. - **Dijo Kim

**- No se preocupen. – **Respondó Vocagilr - **En este momento Patito les dirá que cambios se realizarán. –**

**- Gracias compañera. Pues este torneo será muy especial ya que contaremos con las reglas básicas; pero las nuevas reglas son las siguientes: **

**1° Será en equipos de dos personas donde habrá un líder específico.**

**2° Cada equipo estará conformado obligatoriamente por un hombre y una mujer.**

**3° Todos los peleadores decidirán como serán los equipos, pero solo uno nominará primero.**

**4° No se podrá autonominarse para quedar con otro peleador a conveniencia.**

**5° Después de decidir como serán los equipos, no está permitido cambiar de compañero. –**

**- Ahhhhhh. – **Prosiguió Teo Dash –** Hay una regla extra y un premio especial, cuando escuchen quien es su compañero de equipo, desde ese momento se quedarán con el todo el tiempo, excepto a la hora de dormir y de ir al baño (XD). Hemos decidido que el torneo será mas pronto: Dentro de una semana, asi que se hospedaran aquí durante siete días antes del torneo, claro, todos los gastos pagados. ¿Alguna duda? –**

Todos se quedaron con cara de ¿Y a estos que les pasa? Obviamente las reacciones de todo tipo no se hicieron esperar:

**- ¿Ustedes están locos o que? Esto debe ser una broma. **Dijo Benimaru enojado.

**- Si, esto es una locura. ¿Por qué no simplemente dejan las antiguas reglas y todo queda en paz? – **Respondió Xiangfei con cara de asombro.

**- Pues yo no lo veo tan mal, es mas puede ser divertido. – **Se oyó la voz de un hombre.

**- Puede que tengas razón, Clarck, pero hay algo raro en estas reglas. ¿Por qué tenemos que estar juntos una semana? – **Contestó Ryo preocupado.

- **Esperen, mi compañero no terminó de decir todo. – **Interrumpío Patito -** ¿Olvidan que hay un premio especial? Pues, el preimo consiste en un millón de dólares, un auto último modelo para cada miembro del equipo y un crucero de tres días y dos noches a donde ustedes quieran con un acompañante. Asi que… ¿Qué dicen?**

**TODOS: 0*0 ****O¬O ¡ACEPTAMOS!**

(En ese momento recordé de quienes se trataban los organizadores)

**¡YA SE QUIENES SON!**

**NOTA: PERDON POR LA TARDANZA, PERO AQUÍ LO TIENEN, CAPITULO NUEVO, APARTE DE QUE SE UNE EL ULTIMO DE LOS PERSONAJES REALES, QUE SERA UNA SORPRESA EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO.**

**AHHHHH Y OTRA COSA, ESPERO MUCHOS REVIEWS, PORK USTEDES SERAN LOS QUE HARAN LOS EQUIPOS, ASI QUE ESPERO SUS IDEAS.** **POR CIERTO, QUE ESTOY EN PLANES DE UN NUEVO FIC COMO REGALO DE CUMPLEAÑOS, ASI QUE ESPERENLO :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO 8: DESTRUCCION Y LOS EQUIPOS…**

**HOLA A TODOS… ANTES QUE NADA MILES Y MILES Y MILES Y MAS MILES Y MILES DE DISCULPAS POR HABER ABANDONADO SIN AVISAR MI FIC, PERO NO HABIA TENIDO NADA DE TIEMPO PARA ACTUALIZAR NADA, PERO BUENO AQUÍ ESTOY DE REGRESO, AUNQUE SIENTO QUE YA NO TENGO EL TOQUE QUE TENIA AL ESCRIBIR MIS CAPITULOS, EN FIN AQUÍ VAMOS…**

Ya había recordado quienes eran los organizadores; unos viejos compañeros de la universidad que siempre habían rivalizado conmigo; Teo Dash y Patito habían heredado una gran fortuna de un tio multimillonario que era dueño de una empresa de bienes raíces y Vocagirl había hecho una gran fortuna al crear su propia agencia de modelaje y una exitosa línea de ropa ¿Lo único que nos hacia parecidos? Todos somos grandes fans de King of Fighters. A pesar de haberlos descubierto quise esperar en qué terminaba todo esto:

**- Vamos, dinos de una vez quienes son ellos. - ** Insistía Vika algo desesperada

- **Esperen un momento, ya va a comenzar la votación, veamos en que termina esto** **y después les contaré todo. – **Respondí

- **Está bien, esperaremos pero queremos toooda la verdad de acuerdo? – **Dijo Pziiko

- **Ok – **

**- Muy bien, estimados participantes - **Se escuchó a lo lejos. – ¿**Quien quiere ser el primero en participar? –** (Silencio total) **- ¿Nadie? Entonces nosotros escogeremos al primer afortunado que será… Kyo Kusanagi.**

**- Ammm pues… yo nomino a Iori con Ramón jajajajaja. – **

**- Kyo Kusanagi te asesinaré! – **Gritó furioso Iori casi lanzándole la silla donde estaba sentado.

**- Tranquilos los dos. – **Decia Teo Dash –** Como Kyo desaprovechó su oportunidad se la daremos a Iori Yagami. Vamos Iori dinos a quien nominas. –**

**- Yo nomino a Kyo con Shingo, jajajajaja. – **

**- Nooooooooooooooo, todo menos eso. – **Gritaba Kyo con una mirada marca SCREAM

**- Siiiiiii, me tocará con mi maestro, asi aprenderé mas de Kyo. – **Decía Shingo que no cabia de la emoción.

- **Yagami es tu fin. – **Exclamó Kyo mientras encendia sus llamas carmesí.

**- ¡Silencio! – **Interrumpió Patito. - **En primer lugar los dos perdieron su oportunidad, y en segundo lugar recuerden que tienen que ser equipos de un hombre y una mujer. Pero bueno menor dejemos que una señorita escoja primero. Y será… Hinako**

Todos miraban a la pobre de Hinako con una cara marca "Moriras" pues no querían que los pusieran con alguien indeseable…

- **Bueno yo, estaba pensando que… pues un equipo seria de Andy y Mai porque se llevan muy bien. –**

**- ¡Si! Yo estoy de acuerdo con ella hacemos muy buen equipo. – **Decia Mai mientras Andy se ponía rojo del coraje.

**- ¿Todos de acuerdo? – **Preguntaba Teo Dash

**- Siiiiiiii - **Respondieron todos

- **Yo no! No estoy de acuerdo, ¿Como se le ocurre a esta mocosa ponerme con ella? – **Replicaba Andy molesto.

-** Oye no le digas asi a mi amiga, pelos de elote. - **Le grito Xiangfei a Andy

**- A ti que te pasa tonta, no ves que somos muchos los rubios aquí? **– Le dijo Blue Mary a Xiangfei

- **Yo también soy rubia. – **Dijo en voz baja Hinako

- ** ¿Quién te crees para insultarnos asi, barril sin fondo? – **Gritaba Mature mientras le arrojaba un pedazo de pastel que accidentalmente le cayó a Athena.

**- ¡Mira lo que hiciste, zombie! ¡Arruinaste mi blusa nueva! – **Decía Athena clavando una mirada llena de ira en Mature, quien hacia lo mismo.

**- Jajajaja, le cayó el pastel en la blusa a la fresa. - **Dijo Yuri soltando una carcajada.

**- Y a ti quien te invitó a la conversación catorzona (Osea aniñada), no te metas en lo que no te importa. – **Replicaba Athena

**- Oye no le hables asi a mi hermana. – **Contestó Ryo lanzándole una gelatina, pero Athena utilizó su poder reflejante provocando que con el transcurso cayera sobre King, Kim, Vice y Ralf.

La discusión se hizo mas acalorada cuando se inicio una guerra de comida que terminó en una guerra de poderes. Patito, Vocagirl y Teo Dash no sabían que hacer, ya que estaban destruyendo todo el auditorio y temian que hicieran lo mismo con todo el hotel, hasta que a Teo Dash se le ocurrió una idea:

**- ¡Miren Lady Gaga! (¿?¿?¿?¿?) – **Gritó Teo Dash

**- ¡Donde! - **Gritaron todos.

- **Awwwww ya se fue, pero ahora que ya tengo su atención quiero decirles que he tomado una desición que ahora mismo consultaré con mis compañeras para ver si se hace efectiva. Por favor relájense y ya no hagan alboroto. –**

(Algunos minutos después…)

**- Muy bien queridos invitados, viendo que no se pueden poner de acuerdo respecto a los equipos que ustedes mismos iban a escoger, hemos tomado la decisión de que nosotros seremos los que elijamos a los equipos. – **Dijo Vocagirl, y Patito prosiguió: - **Los equipos serán los siguientes:**

**Kyo Kusanagi y Chizuru Kagura**

**Andy Bogard y Mai Shiranui**

**Adelheid Bernstein y Whip**

**Bao y Hinako**

**Iori Yagami y Leona Heidern**

**Ralf y Vice**

**Ryo Sakasaky y King**

**Robert Garcia y Yuri Sakasaky**

**Shingo Yabuki y Kasumi Todoh**

**Sie Kensou y Xiangfei**

**Choi Bounge y Malin**

**Terry Bogard y Blue Mary**

**Ash Crimson y Elizabeth Brantorche**

**K' Dash y Kula Diamond**

**K9999 y Angel**

**Ramon y Vanessa**

**Chang Koehan y May Lee**

**Kim y **

**Benimaru Nikaido y Shermie**

**Rugal Bernstein y Mature**

**- ¿Rugal? - **Preguntaron todos.

**- Si, Rugal también va a participar. Llegó hace unos minutos mientras ustedes destruían el auditorio. – **Respondió Patito con un tono medio macabro.

**- Muy bien, como ya dijimos como quedaron los equipos, en cuanto salgan del auditorio tendrán que estar juntos todo el tiempo. Si no están de acuerdo pueden retirarse, aún tienen tiempo. Pero recuerden, el equipo ganador ganará increíbles premios. - **Agregó Teo Dash

En cuanto salieron del auditorio todos se reunieron con su compañero de equipo, no nos imaginábamos Vika, Pziiko y yo que lohicieran tan pronto.

Mientras se retiraban les dije toda la verdad a mis amigas sobre los organizadores y decidimos averiguar de una vez por todas de sus planes… Así que nos acercamos a ellos para confrontarlos.


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO 9: SIGUIENDO A NUESTROS HEROES…**

Cuando nos acercamos a los tres organizadores detrás de nosotros también iban Athena y Kim y un poco mas alejados también se acercaban Foxy y Jhun, los cuatro se mostraban con una cara de molestos. Para evitarnos problemas les dije a mis compañeras que esperaramos un poco para ver que pasaba…

**- Oye we- **Dijo Athena -**Por si no te diste cuenta a nosotros no nos pusiste con pareja asi que me imagino que vamos a estar juntos no?-**

**- A nosotros tampoco nos pusiste con pareja, asi que dinos con quien nos vas a poner.- **Dijo Jhun

**- Pues déjenme pensar… ¿Qué piensan ustedes queridas socias?- ** Dijo Teo Dash volteando a ver a Vocagirl y a Patito.

**- Ya sé.- ** Grito Patito Jhun **será la pareja de Athena y Kim será la pareja de Foxy, y asunto arreglado.-**

**- ¡Que bien!- ** Exclamó Jhun -**Mi pareja es la mejor cantante del mundo: Athena Asamiya.-**

**- Arsh, ya que, al menos no me tocó con Shingo. Vamonos y no intentes nada conmigo.-**

**- ¿Yo quedarme de pareja con esta villana? ¡Eso nunca!- ** Dijo Kim después de que se fuera la otra pareja.

**- ¿Y apoco tu piensas que quiero quedarme contigo todo este tiempo? Cursi de la justicia.**- Respondió Foxy molesta

**- Tranquilos, tómenlo o déjenlo, son los únicos que quedan asi que se aguantan.- **

**- Pues ya que.- ** Dijo Kim - **Creo que me servirá como prueba para ver si puedo enderezarte en el camino de la justicia.-**

**- Ni se te ocurra. No creas que yo soy mansita como ese par de tontos que tienes por discípulos.-**

**- Dejen de pelear y traten de llevarse bien.- ** Dijo Vocagirl Recuerden que el ganador será el mejor equipo.

**- Trataremos.- **Respondió Kim.

Cuando se alejaban y los organizadores se disponían a retirarse nos acercamos a ellos y comenzó el interrogatorio…

**- Así que** **esto es lo que planeaban… Mis viejos compañeros de universidad.-**

**- Con que si eres Dark Link.- **Respondió Teo Dash dando la media vuelta.

**- ¿Y que es lo que haces tu aquí?.- ** Me preguntó Patito

**- Pues asi como ustedes yo también hice realidad mi sueño. Tengo mi propia cadena de restaurantes, y soy accionista de este hotel. ¿Qué casualidad que estemos reunidos aquí verdad? Oh por cierto ellas son mis amigas Pziikolok d' Yagami y Vika Yagami, chicas les presento a Vocagirl Miku,****GothicL0li Patit0 DiAm0nD**** y Teo Dash Diamond.-**

**- Mucho gusto-** Dijo Vocagirl

**- Igualmente- ** Respondió Pziiko

**- Dejemos los formalismos y diganos que es lo que planean con este torneo tan raro.- ** Interrumpí.

**- Tranquilo, que no es nada malo. Es mas creo que ustedes podrían ayudarnos con lo que planeamos.- ** Me dijo Teo Dash

**- ¿Estas loco? No creo que sea buena idea.- ** Respondió Patito.

**- Si es una buena idea. Vengan, acompañenos a nuestra habitación.-**

**- Mmmmmm, esta bien y espero que sea algo bueno.- ** Contesté algo desconfiado

Mientras nos dirijiamos a la habitación Pziiko me preguntaba en voz baja:

**- Oye Dark Link ¿Qué crees que estén planeando estos tres? Es algo muy raro.-**

**- Lo se.- ** Respondi - **Pero si no intervenimos seria peor. Veamos que traman y después tomamos una decisión nosotros tres en privado.-**

En el transcurso de la platica también mis viejos compañeros tenían una conversación en voz baja:

**- ¿Estas seguro de lo que haces? Tal vez arruinen nuestros planes**.- Decia Patito aun no convencida de la decisión de Teo Dash.

**- Tranquilas, yo se que es una buena idea. Se los aseguro que no se podrán negar a ayudarnos.-**

**- Eso espero, porque no quiero que tanto tiempo de planear esto se venga abajo en 1,2 x 3.- ** Dijo Vocagirl.

**- Bien, llegamos.- ** Nos dijo Teo Dash.- **Pasen que están en su casa.-**

Cuando entramos me sorprendi al ver una gran pantalla que mostraba todos los rincones del hotel, hasta mi restaurante, donde para variar estaba Xiangfei con Kensou devorando todo el menú.

**- ¿Y esto que significa?- ** Pregunté muy sorprendido.

**- Bienvenidos al concurso "KOF la mejor pareja". Donde la mejor pareja se llevará grandes premios y lo que de verdad queremos: ¡Que se enamoren! El verdadero objetivo es vigilarlos toda esta semana es para que podamos formar la mayor cantidad de parejas que se puedan. Imaginense,** **¿No quieren ser parte de esto? ¿O me van a negar que no los quieren ver juntos? Vamos digamne ¿Nos ayudaran?-**

Antes de que pudiera decir algo…

**- ¡Por supuesto que si!** - Gritaron mis compañeras casi reventándome los tímpanos.

**- Pues ya que. Esta bien, les ayudaremos (Si digo que no, me estrangulan entre las dos)-**

**- Bien.-** Prosiguió Teo Dash. -**Mañana será el primer dia oficial, asi que los espero temprano aquí para ver que es lo que hacen y si tendremos que intervenir.-**

**- ¿Intervenir?- **Pregunto Vika

**- Si, si hay algún problema entraremos en acción pero discretamente.- **Respondió Vocagirl.

**- Bueno chicas es hora de irnos, la cena estará lista para los participantes y tengo que estar allí. -**Les dije a mis compañeras.

**- Esta bien, nos vamos.-**

**- Oh, una cosa mas, veo que Clarck esta solo en el bar y que B Jenet esta cerca y Rock Howard acaba de llegar con Ninon Beart, avísenles las reglas y colóquenlos con sus respectivas parejas: Clarck y B Jenet , y Rock con Ninon.-**

**- Esta bien, vámonos chicas.- **

Cuando estabamos en el restaurant hice lo que me pidieron y aceptaron las reglas, aunque Rock no quedo muy convencido de su compañera de equipo, pues sabia que ella sentía atracción hacia el. Como había sido un dia muy atareado para mi decidí dejar a mis compañeras a cargo del restaurant un rato y salí del hotel a tomar un poco de aire, para pensar un poco sobre lo que estábamos a punto de hacer.

**- ¿Unir parejas de KOF? Puede ser divertido**.- Pensaba. Cuando una voz detrás de mi interrumpió mis pensamientos…

**- ¿Disculpa, podrías ayudarme? - **

**ESTE CAPITULO NO TIENE MUCHA PARTICIPACION DE LOS PERSONAJES DE KOF…DISCULPEN PERO HABIA QUE EXPLICAR LA RAZON DE NUESTRAS PRESENCIAS EN EL FIC, COMO PAGO EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO HABRA MUCHO QUE LEER DE ELLOS Y SE QUE SE DIVERTIRAN… **


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO 10: PRIMER DIA…**

**- Eh, dime ¿En que te puedo ayudar?** Respondí un poco asustado.

**Disculpa pero estoy buscando el hotel Starlight y creo que estoy perdida.**

**No, no, no. Aquí es el hotel Starlight, es el lugar correcto.**

**¿En serio? Oh que bien, vine para hospedarme unos días. Me lo recomendaron mucho y quize comprobarlo yo misma.**

**Pues pasa, mi nombre es Dark Link Yagami y soy el dueño del restaurante del hotel.** Respondí

**Mucho gusto, soy Princes Rosse Bernstein.** Me dijo

**¿La hija de Rugal?** Pregunté extrañado.

Antes de que pudiera responderme nos interrumpió Vika con un aviso:

**Dark Link, ven deprisa que Xiangfei y Kensou están a punto de pelear contra Terry y Mary dentro del restaurante.**

**¡¿Qué? Disculpa pero tengo que atender este asunto. Pero pasa para que pidas tu habitación.**

**Gracias. **Ammmm** ¿Puedo ir tu restaurante en un momento?**

**Claro, pero no se si estes comoda con este alboroto. Te recomiendo que pases cuando se calme todo.**

Cuando entre para ver lo que pasaba, mi restaurante estaba hecho un caos, pues las dos parejas ya estaban peleando arriba de las mesas, y los demás haciendo apuestas para ver quien ganaba…

**¡Pero me las vas a pagar niño!** Gritaba Terry

**Hey no lo toques o me las pagaras.** Respondia Xiangfei

**Tu tienes aquí a tu rival asi que defiéndete.** Interrumpió Mary

Kensou se preparaba para lanzar el primer ataque cuando decidi entrar en la pelea para separarlos.

**¡¿Me quieren decir porque tienen este alboroto en mi restaurante?**

**Pues, lo que pasa es que este niño trato de robarme mi hamburguesa y cuando lo descubri trate de quitársela pero no me la quería devolver asi que empezamos a discutir, nos dijimos de palabras hasta que se calentaron los humos.** Me contesto Terry

**Eso no es cierto.** Interrumpió Kensou**. Yo le iba a pedir que si me compartía de la hamburguesa pero el se portó muy grosero y yo solo me defendi.**

**Primero que nada. ¿De donde sacaste una hamburguesa si no se prepara comida chatarra en mi restaurante?**

**Este… yo se la di.** Me respondió Pziiko

**¿Tu? ¿Y se puede sabe porque?** Contesté algo molesto con ella.

**Es que me prometió un autógrafo de Iori si se la daba.** Dijo apenada.

**Bueno, creo que mejor todos se retiran de aquí para limpiar todo el desorden. Mañana podrán pasar a tomar el desayuno pero les pido que todo transcurra con calma. Buenas noches a todos.**

Cuando se retiraban Rosse se acercó con migo y me preguntó:

**Vaya que si son desordenados.**

**Si que lo son, pero habrá que ser pacientes por una semana. Por cierto te presento a mis amigas Pziiko y Vika que por poco olvidaba que se quedaran a limpiar todo esto.**

**¿Nosotras? ¿Pero porque?**

**Porque si no hubieran traido esa cosa a mi restaurante no se habría ocasionado este alboroto. Asi que empiezen que tengo algo que hacer.**

**Esta bien**. Me respondieron de mala gana.

**Bueno me retiro a dormir. Mi padre dijo que podía quedarme con el y ya me explico todo lo del futuro torneo.**

**Oh que bien entonces nos vemos mañana.**

Nos despedimos y me dirigí a la habitancion de Teo Dash y las otras chicas. Mientras caminaba podía escuchar el pleito de mis amigas porque no se ponían de acuerdo como limpiar. Al entrar a la habitación ya me estaban esperando para darme instrucciones de lo que pasaría a la mañana siguiente…

**Bien.** Me dijo Patito. **Mañana vendrán tu y tus amigas a esta habitación para vigilarlos en lo que hagan, asi que esperamos que sean puntuales y estén presentes a primera hora.**

**De acuerdo.** Conteste.

**Oh por cierto, ni una palabra a Rosse de esto de acuerdo? No queremos que le diga a su padre y se eche a perder todo esto.** Dijo Vocagirl

**Bueno, me retiro, buenas noches.**

**A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE:**

**Buenos días, veo que son puntuales. Pero pasen que ya se levantaron la mayoría de los peleadores.** Nos dijo Teo Dash

**Bien, deje encargado del restaurante a un colega y espero que no hagan un desastre como ayer. **Dije algo preocupado

**Bueno, comencemos en el restaurante. Alli están todos asi que veamos que hacen. ¿A quien quieren ver primero?**

**A IORI Y LEONA.** Dijimos todos menos Patito, que quería ver a K y Kula.

**Me lo imaginaba.** Bueno veamos que hacen:

**(Iori y Leona)**

**¿Y que vas a comer?** Pregunta Leona

**No se.** Responde de mala gana Iori.

**Pues yo comeré una ensalda. Hoy quiero desayunar algo ligero.**

**Come lo que quieras que no me importa.** Dijo Iori

**Amargado.** Murmuró la peliazulada.

**Antisocial.** Se defendió Iori

**Ya deja de ver a Kyo y ordena algo de una vez.**

**No quiero, lo único que me importa es asesinar a Kusanagi.**

**Eso lo sabemos todos desde que entramos a los torneos.** Contestó Leona con un tono burlón. **Vamos ordena aunque sea un café con pan tostado, no quiero que estes con hambre.**

**¿Tu te preocupas por mi?** Que te traes que nunca eres tan amable.

**Pues yo…**

**Como sea, ordenaré algo para que dejes de molestar.**

**(Arriba con nosotros)**

**¡Por poco!**

**Si, eso estuvo cerca, pero veamos a mas equipos. Ahora veamos que sucede con Angel y K9999.** Dijo Teo Dash

**¿Por qué ellos?** Pregunté

**¿No les da curiosidad ver como se llevan?**

**Bueno si veamos que hacen.** Respondí.

**(Con K9999 y Angel)**

**Andale K9 ¿No quieres de mis frijolitos? Recien refritos** (Como buena mexicana) (No me maten)

**Que asco, yo quiero un filete bien grasoso. ¿Y desde cuando me dices K9?**

**Es que tu nombre es lindo, pero muy largo. ¿Te molesta?**

**Si, toda tu me molesta.**

**Hay K9 no seas tan serio y come aunque sea unos totopos.**

**Ya te dije que no. Quiero mi # $ % $ # $ % & filete.**

**Que cosas tan hermosas dices, eres tan perfecto.**

**Tu si que eres rara.** Respondió K9999 con cara de duda.

**Y tu muy guapo.** Contestó Angel

(Arriba con nosotros)

…**. **(Todos)

**Creo que mejor vamos con otra pareja. Ammmmm veamos a Ash y a Elizabeth. **Dijo Vocagirl

(Con Ash y Elizabeth)

**Disculpe señorita ¿Me podría pasar el salero?**

**Claro joven caballero aquí tiene.**

**Gracias bella dama, es usted muy amable.**

Los dos se quedan mirando unos instantes y después…

**JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA**

**Eso fue chistoso.** Decia Elizabeth

**Si, tienes razón, porque piensan que somos asi de educados?**

**No lo se.** Contestó Elizabeth volteando hacia su taza de café. **Pero que bueno que me tocó en equipo contigo, fue suerte estar con alguien conocido, porque la verdad no me llevo bien con varios que se encuentran aquí. Espero que podamos ganar para irnos los dos de crucero…**

En eso voltea para ver de nuevo a Ash:

… **y cuando tengas el cabello mojado por completo te pones de este acondicionador y veras que sedoso y manejable te queda. **

**¿En serio? Lo probaré cuando me vaya a bañar y espero que sea cierto. Ah y aquí tengo el nombre del esmalte que te mencioné te deja las uñas super brillosas.** Respondía Benimaru

**¡Ash Crimsom! ¿Porque me dejas hablando sola?**

**Oh Betty disculpa pero Benimaru me pregunto por un acondicionador buenísimo para dejar el cabello sedoso.**

**Si Elizabeth si quieres te consigo un maquillaje que hara que se borren tus imperfecciones.** Dijo Benimaru.

**¿Imperfecciones yo? Quien te crees para decirme eso copete gigante.**

**Oye el solo quiere ayudarte, no es para que te molestes. De hecho a mi me puso unas mascarillas que dejaron mi rostro como pompita de un bebe.** Dijo Shermie.

**Como ¿Rozada?** Dijo Elizabeth

**¡No, suavecita!** Gritó Shermie

**Como sea mejor desayunemos, ya trajeron nuestra comida.**

**Creo que tienes razón, ven Benimaru que ahora te hablaré de cómo delinearte las cejas sin dolor.** Dijo Ash

Se van otra mesa dejando a las dos chicas solas.

(Arriba con nosotros)

**Recordatorio: No poner a Ash con Benimaru juntos de nuevo.** Dijo Patito

**Esta bien veamos ahora a Xiangfei y Kensou.** Dije yo

**¿Ellos? Vaya, a pesar de que casi desbaratan tu restaurante aun quieres verlos.** Dijo Pziiko

**Si, pero gracias a Xiangfei es que estamos aquí.** Repondí

**Esta bien veamos que hacen.** Dijo Teo Dash

(Con Kensou y Xiangfei)

**¿Me das de tu arroz frito?**

**¡No! Ya te comiste todo mi desayuno y lo unicó que pude rescatar fue esto. **Decia Kensou mientras trataba de esconder su plato de arroz.

**Te doy se mi dim sum.** Respondió Xiangfei con tono casi suplicante.

**Dirás de mi dim sum, porque también ese me robaste.**

**Ya que, ordenaré mas comida. ¡Mesero! ¿Me puede traer una orden de todo por favor?**

**En un momento señorita**. Respondió el mesero llorando.

**¿Qué le pasará?**

**¿Qué crees tu? Ya van tres veces que le dices lo mismo.**

**¿Tan poquitas? Que bebé es ese mesero.**

**Como digas, pero mi plato de arroz no lo vas a to… ¿Y mi arroz?**

**No lo se.** Respondió Xiangfei mientras se limpiaba unos granos de arroz que quedaban en su cara.

**¡Oye! **

(Arriba con nosotros)

**Creo que seguirán con lo mismo. Pero de una vez les aviso que tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer. El primer dia no va según lo planeado y entraremos en acción lo mas pronto posible ¿De acuerdo?** Nos advirtió Teo Dash

**De acuerdo.** Respondimos todos…

El dia trancurrió normal con nuestros héroes. El primer dia decidimos dejarlo así para no levantar sospechas. Pero al siguiente dia comenzaría el verdadero trabajo. Asi que esperen el siguiente capitulo…

n _ n


	11. Chapter 11

_**CAPITULO 11: ENTRANDO EN ACCION (UN DIA EN LA PICSINA)**_

_**Hola a todos como han estado? No, no he muerto, solo estaba perdido, mil perdones por haberlos abandonado sin avisar pero no tenia naaaaaaaaaada de tiempo para actualizar… Como podrán ver ayer regrese con un fic nuevo, pero no quise dejar este a medias asi que les dejo este nuevo capitulo… Espero haber desempolvado bien mi cerebro para que este capitulo sea de su agrado.**_

_**El segundo dia había comenzado, todos se habían levantado temprano y desayunaron sin ningún incidente. Mis compañeros y yo discutíamos sobre que hacer ese dia para entrar en acción y a mi se me ocurrió una gran idea… "Que se vayan a la piscina"**_

"_**¿A la piscina?" Pregunto Teo Dash confundido**_

"_**Ustedes confíen en mi." Dije con un tono seguro de mi mismo.**_

"_**Ok, no se que pretendas pero lo haremos." Hablaba Patito mientras tomaba un altavoz para hablar con los peleadores… "Muy buen dia tengan guerreros de KOF, hoy en nuestro segundo dia pasaran unos relajantes momentos en la piscina, asi que les pedimos que tomen sus trajes de baño y disfruten del sol, bebidas y el agua cristalina. Por cierto recuerden que queda prohibido separarse de su compañero de equipo… bueno, este dia si podrán hacerlo, lo que estará prohibido será salir de area de la piscina hasta nuevo aviso. Que tengan un lindo bronceado."**_

_**Todos los peleadores fueron por sus trajes de baño y en cuestión de minutos ya se encontraban relajándose tomando el sol y un chapuzón, hasta Rose estaba con ellos, charlando sobre los anteriores torneos y discutiendo con su padre sobre no convertir en estatua al mesero por tirarle la piña colada en la cabeza. Mientras tanto mis compañeros y yo estábamos pendientes de lo que sucedia allá abajo…**_

_**Los chicos estaban juntos charlando sentados en sus sillas mientras las chicas se divertían jugando volley ball en la piscina… Queriamos saber de lo que hablaban los chicos asi que nos enfocamos en ellos un momento…**_

"_**Al fin podemos estar un momento libres de esas arañas." Decia K9999 malhumorado.**_

"_**Odio admitirlo pero tienes razón." Añadia Benimaru. " Shermie es un bombon pero mucha Shermie no lo puedo soportar. A veces solo habla de Yashiro y Chris y de que al fin la tomaron en cuenta para un fic de romance, pero que no entiende porque tenia que ser una historia de amor con Kyo."**_

"_**¿Conmigo? ¿Y por qué conmigo? Cuando sepa quien fue el que se atrevió a hacer eso lo haré barbacoa" Respondió Kyo.**_

"_**¿Y a ti como te va con Vice, Ralf?" Preguntaba Robert.**_

"_**Esa tipa es insoportable, nada le parece, todo el dia esta de mal humor y solo habla de romperme los huesos. Ayer le ofrecí una cerveza para ser un poco amable y me la quebró en la cabeza. Un dia de estos la partiré en dos si me colma la paciencia." Decia Ralf mientras tomaba una cerveza bien helada al lado de Clarck.**_

"_**Vice odia el alcohol desde una vez que trabajaba de secretaria para mi." Interrumpió Rugal mientras bebía otra piña colada que le había llevado el mesero. "La puse a atender a unos invitados de una fiesta que hice en Black Noah. Mientras atendía a los invitados se tomaba una copa de vino a escondidas hasta que quedo totalmente ebria y se puso a bailar entre las mesas. Entre Mature y yo nos costó mucho trabajo controlarla pues nos arrojaba mesas, sillas y hasta a los invitados para que no pudiéramos atraparla"**_

"_**¿De verdad hizo eso?" Preguntó Shingo.**_

"_**Eso no es nada, una vez en una fiesta en casa de Terry, quiero decir en el callejón donde vive Terry, a Mai se le pasaron las copas y me persiguió por todo el vecindario reclamándome porque no le he pedido matrimonio. Destruyó mesas, sillas, tiró botes de basura y despertó a toda la gente con sus gritos. Los tuve que convencer de que no llamaran a la policía prometiendo llevármela en ese instante. Que vergüenza por Dios." Dijo Andy tapándose la cara de la pena.**_

"_**Jajajaja recuerdo bien ese dia, hasta tome fotos de lo que pasó y las subi a internet." Decia Terry burlándose de Andy.**_

"_**¿Fuiste tú?" Gritó Andy furioso lo cual hizo llamar la atención de las chicas, que habían dejado de jugar y también conversaban sobre sus compañeros de equipo.**_

"_**¿De que estarán hablando?" Preguntaba Malin observando a Choi avergonzada porque tenia un traje de baño estilo prisión.**_

"_**No lo se pero alguien hizo enojar a mi Andy." Respondió Mai enojada buscando al culpable.**_

"_**¿Oigan ya se fijaron lo bien que se ven los chicos en pura bermuda? Se ven… Sexyes" Decia Shermie levantando un poco su copete para ver mejor.**_

"_**Mi Andy es el mas sexy." Dijo Mai con tono triunfante.**_

"_**Que equivocada estas, Terry se ve mas guapo que todos." Respondió Mary.**_

"_**No es cierto, K' es el mas lindo, sobre todo con esas gafas de sol." Decia Kula mientras chupaba su nieve de tequila.**_

"_**Pues Robert no se ve nada mal con ese traje de baño." Dijo Yuri.**_

"_**Tampoco Ryo, es mas nunca lo había visto en traje de baño." Dijo King**_

"_**Wow, Rugal se ve mas sexy con ese traje de baño que con los otros que ha usado cuando nos íbamos a la playa alla en…"**_

"_**¿Qué tu y mi padre se iban a donde, Mature?" Preguntó Rose sorprendida.**_

"_**Cuando practicaba sus técnicas de pelea en la playa, en sus vacaciones." Respondió Mature roja de la vergüenza.**_

"_**Kim parece idiota." Fue lo único que dijo Foxy.**_

"_**¿A quien se le ocurre usar lentes con bikini?" Dijo Athena cuando alcanzó a ver a Jhun discutiendo con Kim, Chang y Choi.**_

"_**Que guapo se ve Chang con ese short descosido verdad May Lee? Su enorme barriga lo have ver mas atractivo" Dijo Bonne Jennet burlándose de la chica peliazulada.**_

"_**Pues Clarck se ve muy sexy con ese boxer militar no Jennet?" Le dijo Nignon a la rubia que prefirió no decir nada mas.**_

"_**Que tierno se ve Bao con ese shortsito de marinero." Comentó Vanessa y prosiguió… "Pero Ramón, no puedo creer que esté usando bermuda amarillo patito"**_

"_**Ash se ve muy palido ¿No creen? Decia Elizabeth. "Lo único que veo oscuro son sus uñas recién pintadas"**_

"_**Y Kensou también se ve… se ve ¿Dónde esta que no se ve?" Preguntaba Xiangfei.**_

"_**¡Un tiburón!" Grito Hinako mientras saltaba de la piscina.**_

"_**Auxilio!" Gritaron Angel, Kasumi y Whip mientras Chizuru se quedaba tranquila en la piscina como si nada hubiera pasado.**_

"_**Jajajajaja." Se reia Kensou mientras salía del agua con una aleta de tiburón en la espalda al igual que todos los chicos se reian al ver la expresión de las chicas asustadas.**_

"_**Debieron ver sus caras de susto" Decia Kensou mientras seguía riéndose dentro del agua, hasta que un fuerte golpe lo hizo salir volando hasta donde estaban los chicos.**_

"_**Eso te enseñara" Gritó Chizuru quien le había golpeado para darle una lección. De pronto se escuchó una voz (De Vocagirl) que les decía…**_

"_**Estimados participantes, es hora de la comida. Los invitamos que pasen al restaurante pues la comida ya esta lista, buen provecho."**_

_**(ARRIBA CON NOSOTROS)**_

"_**Uff justo a tiempo." Dijo Fangirl Yagami (Nuevo nombre de Pziiko)**_

"_**Si, estuvo cerca de que ahora trataran de destruir la la piscina. ¿Qué intentabas con esto Dark Link?" Me preguntaba Vika.**_

"_**Queria darme cuenta de algo que por lo visto Vocagirl también se dio cuenta." Respondí.**_

"_**Si, lo descubrí y ahora yo soy la que tiene una nueva idea. Pero se las dire hasta la noche. Ahora nosotros también vayamos a comer." Dijo Vocagirl.**_

_**ESPEREN CUAL ES LA NUEVA IDEA QUE TENEMOS EN MENTE… Y YO ESPERO QUE HAYA VALIDO LA PENA LA ESPERA QUE USTEDES TUVIERON DESPUES DE MUUUUUUUUCHO TIEMPO SIN APARECER POR AQUÍ… BYE!**_

_**ESPEREN PROXIMO CAPITULO **_


End file.
